


So Much Better Than the One

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [16]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Body Image, Body Worship, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fit Andy Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Smut, Spooning, standing 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy looked better than ever, and he felt better than ever. Getting fit has some rather awesome implications for April, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fact: We're Both Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from an anonymous request on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) as "fit Andy sex" that necessitated a gigantic fic. This one is going to be multiple chapters.
> 
> Gonna be a three-parter here, folks! Lots of gratuitous stuff ahead this month so... buckle up.

There wasn't anything that could make Andy unattractive. He was a bubbly, jubilant mess of a person and to April that's all she's ever wanted in someone. He could put on an extra hundred pounds and she'd still be ridiculously in love with him. She told herself that every day that he tried getting fit. 

Every single day that he spent at the gym, doing lame things like curls and cardio, April reminded herself that's what he wanted. Besides, this would just be a new, fun phase of their life. Andy with a little pudge was so much fun to roll around in bed with, all snuggled up to him and warm all the time, but it could be cool if he didn't run out of breath all the time. Maybe he'd sweat less, but April knew that was a fool's wish. 

In the mornings, April was the one watching  _him_ get dressed now. Before she'd wake up and drop everything because Andy's eyes and his little smile at her were the world to April. Now, though, she laid back in bed, propped up on her elbow, watching Andy bend over for his clothes. He definitely wasn't ugly before, but he was starting to get some definition in his back that looked and felt so good. His arms felt so tight and almost steely when they wrapped around her at night.

"Hey babe," Andy brought her out of the reverie of the previous night - all fours, Andy behind her, and then being lifted up by him and curling into a ball into his arms the whole time - holding up a pair of gym shorts, "did we wash these? I don't remember."

In his underwear, now a little too small for his thick thighs, Andy looked completely different from the man she fell in love with years ago. When he first started his fitness regime April assumed that would create a rift between them, some sort of distance where she just didn't feel attracted to him anymore, but then mornings like these reminded April that she's married to him and she gets to have him every single night. 

"Sorry, uh... I forget," she chuckled and threw the blankets off of her, beckoning him closer. "Babe, you got time?"

"Totally," he laughed and literally dove into the bed on top of her.

Morning sex was so awesome, especially because now it wasn't entirely April's job. She didn't have to sit on top of him and do everything for him, now just wrapping her legs around his waist and accepting how immediately hard he is. Hard all over, now - his arms thicker, muscled, and his chest not as bouncy as she remembered. But that was fine, especially when all that cardio made him last just a fraction longer than usual.

That was pretty great.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Even better was his confidence. Andy never really had shame to speak of, so that wasn't it. Before he'd always wear flannel and big pants or cargo shorts. That was fine, but seeing him wear smaller shirts and tees in the summer was a different brand of self-confidence that made him sexier. 

Before she loved his body because he seemed to and she couldn't deny that she loved literally being covered in him all of the time. Now they're both happy that he's changing something about himself for the better, and when April says he's hot Andy doesn't just shrug it off. He agrees, and that's so cool to see him confident that he looks great.

April wished she could see herself like that. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Andy doesn't seem to notice how often she's focusing on him, all of her energy directed toward making him feel good. For instance, he was nervous about a supposedly important meeting that day. Andy kept fidgeting around and saying that he was gonna screw things up and April pulled him into a maintenance closet a while before the meeting.

"What're we doing in here babe?" he's got on a suit that Ben made him get fitted. She yelled at Ben for doing that, but if this was the result she couldn't complain. "I gotta go in, like, five minutes! Crap, I'm gonna be late and Ben's not gonna get his money and he's gonna get fired and it's gonna be my fault-"

"Andy," she walked forward and pulled him down to her lips. His jawline was more prominent and it looked so defined just like the rest of him, and felt like it too. "You gotta calm down, babe."

"How can I calm down when I'm so freaking scared of-"

"Lemme help you," she planted another kiss on his mouth before dropping to her knees and working the zipper of the pleated pants. 

"Oh," he mumbled, and she watched his face go from anxiety to a dumb smile in an instant. It was already working.

She liked giving Andy head. It wasn't that he tasted like anything amazing, or that she wanted to do it at all at first, but he was always so enthusiastic in bed and excited for everything that seeing him eye her with that lidded, blank stare was too much. When she wrapped her lips around the tip and he moaned, every single time like it was the first time he'd felt it, April can't suppress her smile. 

Besides, Andy always reciprocated. Hard, continuously, and awesomely. 

"Babe, you're so amazing," Andy leaned back into the wall when April slid as much of him into her mouth as she could. Swirling the back of her tongue around him as much as possible, he groaned again. "So good."

"Yeah?" she pulled him out and dragged her lips up the side of his shaft before stroking him with both hands. "Feel better yet? Ready to go to the meeting?"

"Not... not yet," he tilted his head backward before looking down at her, April's two hands sliding in circular strokes up and down on him. It was mesmerizing watching her own hands work at that pace and in those churning circles. She kept going, faster and faster, until April's arms were getting tired of it. 

April left one hand at the base of his dick, meeting it with her lips as she went back to sucking his cock in a tiny room. Suctioning her cheeks, she bobbed hard on him while her other hand ran down to his balls. Looking up him, normally there would be a bit of pudge there for her to play with and tap. Now there was only his shirt and underneath a field of muscles and flat skin. Squeezing his balls a little, harder when he moans as she goes faster, April realizes he's almost finished.

He comes with a shudder and a bumbling moan when she's licking the underside of his head. He's still inside her mouth thankfully and she gets the full force of his orgasm against her tongue, sliding against her as she rolled him between her lips again and again.

"You good?" she stroked him while she sat on her knees, his cock softening in her hand as he took deep breaths to stabilize. 

"Babe, I can't wait to get home after this," he looked down at her with a half-grin and she returned it, standing up and kissing him on the mouth, slipping her tongue in when he groaned again. "You are the best wife ever, and I'm gonna make sure-"

"Just go to your stupid meeting," she laughed and unhooked from him, walking out of the maintenance closet. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, on the drive back, April sat and expected him to just forget his agreement earlier. It was fine, what else could she expect? He got a blowjob right before a meeting like some kind of super important CEO, so why should she expect him to do anything other than be happy with himself? He gave her looks, just brief flashes, that told her he'd done well afterward. 

When they got home, just after assuming that she'd go to sleep without anything from him in return Andy moved over to her by the sink, staring at her. As opposed to the look in the car, this one was the sort of thing that usually sent April pulling him into bed and quickly shedding whatever clothes were between them.

"Remember what I said?" he intoned darkly, his voice all low and heavy.

"What, earlier?" his hand moved to her cheek and she was smiling wide. "I thought that was just... y'know, the sorta thing you say."

"Really?" Andy's hand fell to her waist and moved over the top of her skirt.

"Yeah, it's cool... you just needed some motivation," but April was still smiling and Andy was getting closer and closer.

"What if I wanna do it anyways?" he lifted her up so that she sat on the edge of the sink, her legs opened naturally for his hand to move between them.

"Why would you?" she muttered, looking away from him, jumping up from the counter to walk away. 

He didn't grab her or do anything sudden, but when April walked into the living room he was right behind her. She shrugged his hand away and sat down on the couch, where Andy joined her. He was sitting right next to her, looking at her intently, and the air shifted around them. Before it was quiet and she thought about letting him continue whatever he thought he was supposed to do, and now he's staring silent and unsure.

Sad, almost. If Andy was at all capable of being bummed out about something to do with them, he had an expression that wanted to know why she was walking away from him. 

"Sorry, I didn't know you weren't in the mood," Andy shrugged before slumping his shoulders and sitting back in the couch.

April laughed because that wasn't a reality in their life. In the mood was synonymous with living, roughly eighty percent of the time. "It's not that," she said quietly, rubbing her hands together.

"Oh, then what is it?" he inquired further, because of course Andy would. 

Only Andy would ask why she doesn't want to have sex, like it was something that actually mattered to him. "Dunno, you just... do you want another blowjob?" she asked him, turning to face him.

"Babe, that's a roided question," he said confidently, like that was the actual term.

April laughed again. "Loaded question, Andy," she shook her head and was actually smiling.

"Either way, you can't ask me that... of course I'm gonna say yes! You're so-" 

April moved her hands to his belt immediately, but Andy caught them and looked at her. Okay, so maybe he had noticed something. April just assumed he wouldn't realize how many times she fell to her knees lately, or how often she'd take it without looking at him and on her elbows. Her face in the sheets, April could enjoy everything without realizing how shitty of a comparison things were becoming.

"April, why won't you let me do anything for you anymore?" he asked with a genuine confusion on his face. "I never get to see you, y'know, like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she crossed her arms.

"You always used to like to be on top, or just tell me what to do all the time," he smiled and she looked down at the couch before catching his stare again. "I always used to go down on you all the time, too."

April's face flushed a little red when she looked at him, his words combined with his innocent smile. "Why's that matter? I blow you tons, so..."

"So, I like doing it," he said without hesitation, shrugging his shoulders high up. 

"No you don't," and even though she knew it was a lie she said it anyways. April could tell he at least fulfilled his obligation with a small bit of excitement. 

"You want me to prove it?" he said with a devilish grin.

"You don't-"

"I'll prove everything to you," he moved over and April kissed him immediately.

When she was presented with the actual situation she couldn't help herself, the feeling of Andy large around her and him pushing his lips against hers so softly that she could barely feel him. He wasn't usually like that, normally giving in to her demands for sex as rough as she wanted it to be. That was the  _usual_ though, and Andy wasn't immediately shoving his hand between her legs. 

"I know you don't like me working out," he said quietly when his hand moved to her cheek after they kissed, sweetly and barely touching. "You think I look too good, or something."

"I don't-"

"Babe, I'm not  _that_ dumb," he laughed and kissed her cheek before moving his lips back to hers, still focusing on just her mouth. "I'm gonna make sure you know I love all of you."

"You don't have to do any of this, Andy," she whispered into his mouth before he snaked his neck over to her again. 

"I want to," he looked down at her with a hooded gaze, his eyes searching her, and April finally gave in. 

His hand stayed on her cheek, Andy slowly introducing his tongue. It was like times so far back that April couldn't really remember them, when Andy would kiss her like she was the only person he'd ever touched in his whole life. Back then it made sense for her to like that - she was so weirdly obsessed and jealous of Ann that Andy proving things to her made sense. Now it just feels nostalgic and familiar and amazing, her whole body on fire just from a simple kiss.

"I love your lips," he stroked her cheek and trailed his lips down to her chin until he was at her throat, sucking on the side of her neck eventually. 

"Because you like 'em around your dick," she answered back, unsure why she even said anything.

"No, it's 'cause you let me kiss you," he rebutted almost immediately.

Thankfully he didn't stop moving around the side of her neck, moving down to her shoulders. The thin cardigan she was wearing slowly unbuttoned by his hands, April's nipples were sticking hard through the thin undershirt as he kissed her collarbone and returned to kissing her shoulder proper. His hand moved up her arms, not going for her breasts like she assumed would happen. Instead they found her shoulder where he left a kiss and held hard against there.

He moved to her back and felt down her spine, running his index finger all the way from the nape of her neck to her lower back. Then back up, slowly, and it sent a chill through her. 

"I love kissing all of you," he mouthed against her.

April chuckled, her breath catching with the warmth in her underwear building constantly. "That's... because you like coming all over me."

"That doesn't make sense," he laughed, sliding his tongue along the arc of her whole shoulder between kisses. 

"Whatever, you just like it because..." April let out a soft moan then, Andy's mouth touching the bit of skin above her breasts and moving to the right, slowly.

His mouth folded over the nipple through the shirt, his hand still on her back as he pressed his lips tight around her. April sucked in a hard breath when he let his teeth clamp down just for a moment, sharp nerves exploding with that sensation before he returned to his usual movement. A hand dropped to the hem of her shirt and threatened to move it off of her, April eventually grabbing it with him and pulling it off.

April's exposed breasts were caught by Andy immediately, a slow drawl of a moan pouring out of her in response. Andy's face scratched along her chest, his tongue swirling around her nipple in agonizing circles. When he moved away she looked down hard and he only changed to the other, his hand replacing where his mouth was.

"You've got the best boobs ever, too," Andy said into her chest, kissing the skin near her left nipple before enveloping it in his mouth again.

"Andy, stop," she pulled him off of her against every fiber of her being screaming at her to let him continue.

"Sorry," he looked down like what he was doing was somehow bad, and April grimaced a little.

She crossed her arms and Andy's face fell again.

"I wish you knew how freaking gorgeous you are," he said with a sigh, picking up her shirt from the ground and handing it to her. April pushed his hand away and looked at him intently.

"I'm sorry I'm being weird," she said slowly. "I know you like doing all this stuff, but..."

"April, I get it... I think," Andy furrowed his eyebrows. "It's what I always think about. Like, why are you - holy crap April, you're so... just so perfect. How could you be attracted to me?"

"Because you're stupid hot," she commented, smiling.

"So are you," he returned it much wider and with a laugh. "It's a fact - we're both hot."

April moved forward, shirtless and cupped his face, kissing him. Andy's hands moved down her sides immediately. 

She fell backward onto the couch with Andy's weight on top of her. He quickly moved back to his position from before, holding her breasts while his lips dragged across her stomach and down to her skirt. Andy's hands run up her thighs the whole time, squeezing and holding onto the bits of skin she didn't really like that much. A bit of fat she hated was given extra special attention; cellulite that bothered her didn't seem to phase him at all.

He held onto her lower back when he kissed the hem of her skirt, moving one hand to pull down the zipper and free her.

"I totally, totally love doing this, too," he murmured, catching his lips around the edge of her panties. 

Fingers moved underneath and snapped them on her once, making April smile instinctively. She was so far gone, definitely radiating heat and smell into Andy's face. Instead of being grossed out like she was assuming he would be the last few months, he just took a deep breath through his nose and let his eyes droop a bit. 

Dropping his tongue along her labia through the underwear made April suck in air, hard. He only laughed when she stared at him, Andy hooking his fingers through the waistline and pulling them off of her. Instead of immediately diving headfirst into her, Andy kissed the scratchy bit of skin above her entrance.

"Ugh," she groaned, almost displeased. Not in his mouth running down her, though.

"God, you're so perfect," Andy said low in his chest, almost like a growl, as his lips ran on a harsh, unshaven circle.

"Yeah?" she whined, his bottom lip dragging along her again. 

"So good," he repeated moving his lip for a bit. 

He kissed her clit like he was falling in love, and suckled just to hear April drop her head back on her shoulders and moan. Moving down her lips, kissing and sucking them too, he covered her pussy in slowly accelerating laps. Soon his tongue fought out to spread her apart. Fingers joined in, and April can't even think straight when his tongue just barely thrusts into her.

Pressing into her again, acting quicker than he had been doing the whole time elsewhere, made April lean back hard into her wrists. Sitting on her palms, Andy hiked her legs up and over his shoulders.

His hands held onto her thighs and moved down and inside her legs, stroking in rhythm to the zigzag motions he gave her with his tongue. Andy kept that up for a while, taking every bit of breath out of her. His tongue moved along and between rosy bits of flesh, toying and sliding in time with her shuddering breath.

"Andy, tell me you love it," she managed to get out, moving down to her elbows as Andy found a new, vertical pathway along her. 

"I love it," he broke away and spread her with his fingers, licking the tips and pressing inside of her with his index. "I love it, so much."

"What do you love," she moaned. "Tell... tell me what you,  _shit_ , what you love."

"I love going down on you, babe," Andy groaned and pressed his teeth against her clit, making April cry out instantly. "I love tasting you, I love feeling you come, I love eating you out so much."

April squealed in delight at his words, and when he found her clit again with his lips puckered around her. He sucked, and sucked, and sucked. April felt like her entire body was being rejuvenated by that, nerves lighting back up only to die out from insane explosions all around them.

She gave another loud yelp and came again, this time falling onto her back and roughly grabbing his hair. She rolled her hips into his face hard, wrapping her ankles around his back as best she could and thrusting into his mouth. His tongue went inside of her, sliding inward and hitting the exact rhythm and depth she needed. Andy never took his attention away from her, only giving the pumping of muscle into her a different angle with shifts of his head.

His finger replaced the tongue afterward and Andy leaned up to kiss her hips again. Down to her clit, back up to her waist, and down again. Andy shifted over to the inside of her thigh while his fingers slipped inside, not going particularly fast but just enough to make April whine in pleasure. When she's done bucking her hips into his hand, April sat back on the couch still wrapped around his head. Andy played with her a bit, brushing her open and kissing her lightly, but she moved off of him and sat with her back against the couch for a few moments after.

Andy gave her shirt back and she put it on this time. She pulled her skirt up and they fall back on the couch, April in his lap and nuzzling his neck. They kissed a little, but mostly held each other. It was quiet. It was perfect.

April didn't realize until they went to bed that Andy did all of that, literally worshipping every inch of her, without ever frowning or pulling away from her. He touched every bit of her without hesitation and did it without reciprocation, and they went to sleep cuddling.


	2. Lifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yeah this is an early post. I've had some troubles lately and I don't currently know what my living situation is. I'd rather get this out early - and potentially not finish this for a while - than make you guys wonder what's going on. I'll keep you posted on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> 2.12.2015 - I'm going to be moving back in with my parents for a little while, and I don't know if I'll be able to finish this in time for next Friday. I hope that's okay! I'll see you guys around, at some point.

"You know, I meant all of that."

That's what Andy said to wake her up at four in the morning a day after his total body affection. She slept comfortably that night, and she didn't really see a reason to find anything other a completely relaxing and restful sleep. After all, Andy just kept nestling his head into her hair and pushing her back further into his chest. Even if she wasn't encased in the pudge she'd fallen in love with, that feeling of being held tightly and listening to him hum contentedly always made her chest warm and her heart beat a little too fast.

Now she turned in bed to look at him, lying down as his hand propped his head up, and April tried to process what he said. Sure, on some level she knew he meant all that praise and everything that he did for her was just because he loved her. There wasn't anything else to it. Yet April couldn't shake the feeling - after all these years - that he was starting to grow bored of them, and her.

"What?" she asked, groggily shifting and keeping the covers over her.

"I mean... I said what I meant and I mean it," he chuckled, rubbing his face with large hands. "That was stupid-"

"No, definitely not," April laughed under her breath and he joined in. 

"I mean, about all that stuff and about loving all of you," he moved a hand over her stomach and sat there, looking at her.

April knew she wasn't fat. Hell, she knew intellectually that she might even be a little  _too_ skinny. The problem was that she knew there was a little belly where Andy's hand sat, and that her thighs got weird when they reached her hips. All the time that Andy spent massaging her legs when he went down on her - and in the last day she's gotten completely reacquainted with Andy's mouth - made her think he'd have a grimace the whole time.

"I know," she lied in the hopes that Andy would drop this, but he gave her a curious look and a small twist of his neck. "I mean, I know you love  _parts_ of me."

"Oh stop-"

"Andy, you look fantastic and that's great," she touched his hand on her stomach and looked at him, hard, or as best she could in the dark, "but you gotta understand that I'm not in love with my body like you are."

"I don't get how," Andy laughed but April didn't join in. "Seriously babe, I really don't get it!"

"Feel this," she pushed his hand into her gut a little harder, taking his fingers and making him pinch the bit of fat he could grab. 

"Yeah, I'm feeling your stomach," he said, like he doesn't understand what she's trying to point out. "I don't get-"

"I hate it, okay?" she moved his hand off of her.

"What?" 

April sighed, moving her knees closer to her body. "Look, Andy, I'm not fat. I'm not even remotely big-"

"I don't know what that would change," Andy admitted. "You're the hottest, babe, and I'm not gonna stop loving you for anything."

"That's fine that you say that now, but I mean... I hate that I look at myself and there's all these problems," she sighed loudly again, balling herself up tighter, "and then I look at you and you're just... perfect."

Andy immediately laughed. Not the kind of laughter that sets everyone into fits of giggles, joining in, but the sort that someone in the corner lost in their own little world has. Just uproarious, confusing laughing that made April squint into the darkness. This wasn't funny - this was exactly what April was thinking. She thought he knew better than that.

"That is... wow, that's a good one," he sniffled a bit and huddled closer to her. "Babe, you can't be serious. Can you?"

"Dude,  _look_ at you!" she moved a hand over and encircled his forearm. Just like she thought - taut and firm, these big ridges of muscle.

"So,  _look at you_! I thought we already agreed we're both super hot," he poked at her shoulder and April shook her head in the dark. 

"Yeah, I've got stretch marks under my boobs. My legs are dumb, there's a bunch of gross fat near my butt, and my hands are all weird," she lifted them up to her face and, yeah, they were long and stringy and strange to look at. "You're-"

"Come here," he turned the light on and pulled his shirt off. 

Part of her expected this to be some kind of comfort through sex, and the moment she saw his naked chest and all of its newly-minted glory April wasn't too averse to that. However, he just sat back down on his knees and showed her his bicep. Pulling a bit of skin back towards the bit where the muscle connected with his shoulder, Andy nodded at a series of pockmarked white and tan circles and misshapen scar-like marks. 

"I'm not saying yours are stupid or anything, April," he kept his skin stretched and April sat there watching him focus on that arm, "but I've got these everywhere. Right by my armpits? Upper body and core. Behind my knees? Cardio and lower body."

"So mine are inconsequential because you've got stretch marks too?" she folded her arms and pretended watching him do this wasn't strangely exhilarating. Andy in sweatpants and no shirt showing her his muscles, that was.

"No, babe! That's not what I mean at all... I just, I look at these and hate them too," he shrugged, "but that doesn't mean that I think I'm gross. When I look at yours and everything you think you hate, I just wanna tell you I pretty much love all of it."

"Andy-"

"Stretch marks under your boobs? Who cares, you've got the best tits in the universe," he threw his hands out in exaggeration before sitting back on his knees again. "Your hands are... I don't even have time to tell you how awesome they are. I think about your legs and I'm losing it, and you're beautiful too it's not just that you're sexy. You are, but like I could look at you and sit there for an hour just us staring at each other-"

"That's creepy," but April felt a heat in her cheeks and was starting to unfurl from her small ball and move closer to Andy. 

"You love it, too. I mean, babe, you think I don't notice stuff but you get that I can't look in your eyes without losing my mind, right?" Andy crossed the distance between them and started moving his hands over her shoulders. 

April practically melted into him, then. She slumped into his body, pushing her head into his chest, and couldn't think of anything to say. Instead she let Andy run his hand down between her shoulder blades. She nuzzled his chin with her nose before moving up to kiss him, the ruffling of the covers underneath them when Andy shifted her slightly onto her back. His legs fell between herself and she couldn't figure out why this simple act - the old Andy covering her entirely - was so heartwarming.

It didn't help that she was feeling that return of heat in her cheeks and the warmth in her stomach. He never moved from her mouth, his arms sitting over her while she cupped his chin and opened her mouth for him. April shifted her hands down his body, feeling his stomach actually a little tight and smiling to his lips when his tongue figured out she was waiting for him. She couldn't see him clearly despite her eyes getting used to the dark, but April could feel his hands behind her head and could tell that he was already impossibly hard.

She shot into his sweatpants abruptly, wrapping her fingers around him. "Ugh, fuck," he groaned, disconnecting from her mouth for only a moment before going back to kissing her.

April didn't stroke, he was too dry for that, and instead continued holding onto him like she owned him. She definitely owned that part of his body - his cock was hers and hers alone - and April made it clear by flicking her thumb upward beneath his head, making him groan into her mouth.

"C'mon," she quickly slipped out of her boxers and popped Andy out of his sweats. 

She didn't care if he was soft and worshipping her like before. This time she wanted him to do exactly as he intended: she wanted him to shift his hands down to where her nipples stung against the shirt she wore. April wanted him to squeeze her breasts fully, suckling them through the fabric. It was dark, but she could feel him hard against that same tuft of hair and lining up onto her stomach when he moved his hands back to her face and kissed her.

When he pressed his head against her, so welcoming and wet, April nodded in his hands. That first thrust, just enough to let her know that he could still make her drip along his shaft and expand in ridiculous arousal. His breath catching when she pushed her knees along his obliques was enough to work him into a faster pace. She tilted her head up and kissed his mouth again, her teeth catching his bottom lip and pulling him down with her.

"Your hands...." he referenced, but didn't move his from her face. "And your legs."

He then moved underneath her knees and lifted her so that she was forced into a spread as he kept his pace up. The mattress squealed a little underneath them and April joined in its chorus with low yelps, Andy's movement of holding her legs up around his forearms giving her a new way to feel him fully inside. 

"They're so perfect," he moved his hands to cup her thighs just as he pulled almost entirely out and slammed back into her with a groan. "You're so perfect, April."

"Shut...  _fuck_ , shut up," she had a smile on her face and knew he could see. 

Her head bumped into the headboard with the momentum, the sliding of her entire body from his full movements giving electrical release all over her body. Her skin burned where his hands touched, her pussy literally engorging his dick with every pump, and April actually moaned. Not that she was always incredibly quiet, but the last few months she just calmly accepted these things and made those same little squeaks from before.

Now, though, her breath caught in her chest when her voice rose to a pitch she didn't know she could hit. The top of her head smacked into the headboard, hair spread in a dirty halo across the pillow, and her voice kept going. Andy seemed to be sped on by her voice, and the small bits of pleading and praise she sprinkled in without realizing it. 

"Everything about you is amazing," he grunted, keeping that furious rhythm. "Your legs, your boobs, you... your ass."

"Andy," she moaned loudly again, and she moved up to grip the back of his neck and kiss him.

The new angle was too much for April, sending her flying over the brink of an orgasm with another hitched yell. With him holding her legs around his body, April leaned into him and felt the strange angular, nearly vertical, thrust and could have died on the spot. Rolling her head back in that position, Andy dove to her neck and sucked against her throat. His hips were still, amazingly enough, going strong and consistently. 

This was really the beauty of his fitness. His own self-esteem, on top of the actual physical strength, gave him so much stamina that April couldn't believe it at first. Every time she expected him to come or to slow down, giving haggard breaths, Andy just took a deep breath and gave her another hickey just above her collarbone. His cock, hard and perfectly thick, never left her alone and never gave her a moment to consider anything but coming.

Strings of curses, so many fucks that April knew she was just saying the word over and over again, and loud screams of approval from the both of them littered the night. Sadly, her arms were starting to fail her. Andy apparently noticed, and dropped his hands underneath her ass. Instinctively, April wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him move up to his knees. 

Then he was standing and, before April realized it, she was literally being held up by Andy. Arms that previously could have done this but get tired relatively quickly were holding onto her tight, snugly fit against his body. Muscles that couldn't have handled this any other time were bucking her onto his dick for her. He slid her on top of him again, literally curled into him as he pulled her up a bit and dragged her down again, until April could barely tell what breathing was anymore.

"Andy, Andy... Andy, what; what are you-?" 

She was completely incomprehensible, this feeling of Andy fucking her while he stood strong and tall making her head do tailspins. 

"I told you... there were some cool things about getting,  _shit_ , about getting fit," he chuckled, leaning his forward to kiss between her breasts and up to her neck again. _  
_

So April technically rode him, while her legs sat hooked around him and Andy pumped her _onto_ him repeatedly. She couldn't really figure out the technical term, but it didn't matter because she fit neatly around him and he still had that perfect rhythm even with his steely arms. 

Unexpectedly, and at first she was disappointed, he pulled her off of him. Missing the warmth of his cock, and the insane proxy-pounding, she groaned but then Andy dipped a hand between her legs. 

"I've got an idea," he smirked against her chin, his finger playing idly inside of her. Crooking this way and that, she could be okay with this. "You trust me?"

"Five hundred percent," she managed to eke out before her voice failed her and his two fingers broke her brain for another ten seconds. 

Andy immediately grabbed her legs and, before she could figure it out, had flipped her so that April had to hold onto his thighs to not slam into his dick. Jutting hard against her cheek, April's face burned up the moment she figured it out. Andy held onto her by hugging April's lower back and keeping her squeezed against him, his mouth immediately finding her and spreading her apart. 

With his tongue lapping her up, April's voice came out in heady moans again and she felt his tongue press into her pussy at such an unusual angle that her voice broke again. Gripping his thighs harder, April pushed her head onto him, sliding her teeth gently along his entire shaft as she engulfed him. Bobbing her head as best she could, April tried to get herself to slobber harder around him and drench him in saliva. Her hair dragged along the ground and she wondered if she'd get light headed the moment Andy flicked upward and his nose pressed towards her asshole.

Her eyes shot open and she choked around his entire dick. Her throat expanded and she knew - from experience, having watched herself do this to him on that stupid camera - that the outline of his cock literally showed thick in her throat. Gagging, she pulled out. Deepthroating him was to mask the massive orgasm that wracked her the moment Andy's nose slid along the bit of flesh at the bottom of her pussy. 

They didn't say anything, which was unusual, if only because they were never moving away from the other. April's lips slid along his dick as his tongue pushed further into her, his lips suctioning and sucking her down in waves. 

And when he came, and April had to pull him out because she couldn't really breathe, she didn't mind that he spilled all over her cheek and come fell down along her forehead. The entirety of her body was beat from the standing sixty-nine, and from feeling warm jets of come string along her face from her chin to her nose and further up. Standing up, April knew it was ridiculous but Andy couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Sorry, babe," he chuckled and made to wipe her face with his hands, but she only licked up the bits she could reach with her tongue.

"I'll get the rest with a towel," she said with an reflexive twitch of her eye as some come managed to dislodge itself from her eyelash and fall to the ground. 

When she returned, Andy was staring at the bathroom doorway. When she got back in bed, he immediately moved down her body. Andy growled when he sucked on her, groaning into her as he lapped up whatever wetness or juice her cunt left for him. As if still completely awake and not at all tired, his lips found her again and again. Again, and again, and again, and April comes so many times that she falls asleep trying to figure out where she lost count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone that was very small in childhood, then got quite bulky in high school, and have fluctuated ever since I can tell you that stretch marks from inconsistent exercise are very real.


	3. Like We're Young Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi. Last week I had some serious troubles, but things are looking brighter. Have some April/Andy smut to celebrate.

The next week, April goes to work tired and happy as opposed to the usual tired and annoyed. There isn't much to her lethargic attitude other than Andy, to be honest. Before he'd go to the gym in the morning she'd kiss him once, and then his hand would go down her pajama pants before everything spiraled out of control. He usually ended up leaving ten or twenty minutes late every day, now. April always went into work with a tiny smile playing across her face, and she always got unusual looks from Leslie. After all, when has she  _ever_ enjoyed actually going to work?

Nowadays, why shouldn't she? Lunch breaks with Andy's visits make her late to get back now more than ever. Who can ignore their husband propping them up on a shelf in some janitor's closet, though? Especially when he's Andy and always the best person to spend any time with, fucking or no. Afterwards they'd run back to the Parks department, usually April on Andy's back and leaping off of him and sitting at her desk across from him. He'd sit at the central table and they'd have staring contests, wage the occasional thumb war, and on a rather peculiar day, ignore the wide-open double doors to the department.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey babe," Andy kissed the side of her head when she got home, his eyes all bright and wide. "How was work?"

April groaned. It was terrible. "Awful," she slumped her shoulders. "I can't go ten minutes without someone asking me something. I feel like people actually think I know what I'm doing."

"I think I know what'll make you feel better," Andy smirked and moved her to stand closer to him. 

Weeks before, she might have grimaced and wondered what he was doing. Why would Andy Dwyer, heart of gold and this stupid body he's building towards for  _some_ reason, want anything she had to offer him? Now, though, she just grinned and hopped up around his waist. 

What use was their pretending like they weren't ridiculously in love, anyways? April told herself that every single day before, and now she just keeps repeating it like a mantra. It's not for her sake - she knows and feels it, in every touch and every time he looked at her not to mention every single word of comfort he'd given her - but because if she doesn't tell herself that April's afraid she'll slap herself awake from this dream. 

"So, whaddya say?" he wiggled his eyebrows, April clutching onto him despite knowing him holding her hips against his body is enough. 

She laughed in response and kissed the side of his neck, happy to feel him pressing into her leg immediately the moment she leapt onto him. The little things, she told herself. Andy always showed her the little things in life and made them seem so awesome, so why not enjoy this one? Though if you asked April Ludgate-Dwyer this was anything but  _little_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

April fell in love with his body all over again.

It wasn't that she  _hated_ his new physique or anything, but it was very different from the Andy she fell in love with. When she patted his belly in the morning there was a nice lack of bounce, but then again there wasn't  _any_ fluffy bounce to him anymore. At least in terms of his awesome pudge and fat that she loved snuggling into. So she works out new ways to find something there. He was, and always would be, handsome. He was hot as hell to her, and she's going to figure out what that means for them now with Andy lean and muscled rather than fat and buoyant. 

When she wakes him up in the morning, her hand around him and stroking quickly, she uses her mouth and her other hand to figure out the new contours to his body. Andy weirdly loved hand jobs, always telling her that he loved her hands in a voice that made her wonder so many things about him, and she'd be more than happy to return his daily attentions. Now, sitting on their bed in her clothes that day for work, Andy staying home in preparation for a meeting again, she wanted to make him calm down again. Making him come hard from a wet, proper hand fuck, maybe a little on her just so he'd know she was walking around work with his come on her panties or her skirt, was the best option.

"April," he'd moan, her hand covered in lube and so warm and slick around him. 

"Like it?" she asked stupidly, her hand swirling around his shaft and up his whole cock in one swift glide.

She'd run her thumb against his head, sliding around the tip of his cock and flicking it hard with her nails. Pressing into him with her nails, too, turned out a great trick for getting him even harder in her fist. When he fucked her fist it was awesome watching Andy lose himself in the moment and his hips bouncing up into her slack grip. His stomach tightened hard, trying to stop an orgasm from coming prematurely. He loved it, and he loved her hands so much. It was so obvious, and April wished she never believed anything else.

With loud popping noises, she rolled her hand down him. Grip tightening, she heard his breathing quicken when she went too hard and pulled back. Digging her nails into his head occasionally was fine, but the grip had to be just right. April had gotten used to jerking him off, and she wasn't at all opposed to it. In fact, with his love for watching her watch him get off just from her hand, April definitely loved it too. He was totally in her control - simply coming from her hand like she was the greatest in the world, always telling her that explicitly and groaning like a wild animal. Besides, when she wanted to, April could take his hand and put it in her panties to get a nice mutual thing going.

That usually happened with porn, though. When April found something she liked he'd finger her enthusiastically, and when he was clearly hard as hell from the stupid fake moaning onscreen she'd return the favor with her own, real yelps.

"Uh huh," Andy nodded, looking down at her stringy hand all-knuckles gripping his shaft hard.

"It'd be better if you were fucking me though, right?" she whispered, licking her lips when she saw precome soak through the lube.

"Babe, I love your hands," he whined.

"Yeah, but I love your cock too," she groaned, tilting her head and staring down at him. "I want it all the time."

"Oh God," he tilted his head back, giving in to April's hand cupping his balls and squeezing whenever she floated over his head with her palm.

"I think about you bending me over at work and making me come all over my desk," she bit her bottom lip and watched her hand slide up and down, faster and faster, and Andy getting so slick and hot in her fist. "It's all I think about, babe."

"Fuck, April," he whined, closing his eyes tight when she gripped his balls with her entire hand and jerked harder and with a rougher grip. " _April_."

"I want you to put me down on that stupid table and fuck me until I'm screaming your name in City Hall," she said quickly, her voice losing its even quality when her underwear got hit with a hot surge of damp. "I want you to fuck my mouth in the conference room until I can't breathe. I want you to fuck me until I can't stand. My pussy, my mouth, my ass... all of it."

Andy came hard, come literally shooting in a neat jet upward and landing noiselessly on him. Several more quickly followed suit, surprising her, and April walked out of the house with clean hands and a neat little trail along the hem of her skirt. She told Andy about it, and wondered if that would make him come back for her lunch break to fulfill her wishes.

He did, and though he couldn't meet her last demand she did have to reapply her makeup, he definitely came to the task of making her choke when she wanted him to fuck her throat, and make a quick stop back home for a new skirt. That initial little stain turned into something that would be really embarrassing to get out. Either way, she went back to work full of him and with a small smile on her face the whole time. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It hit her when April walked out of the bedroom in only her panties - everything felt so nostalgic. Walking to the fridge to grab a drink, and maybe make herself something to eat, she remembered days like these fondly. When they first started going out, Andy couldn't get his hands off of her. It was something that, at the time right when April still might have had any doubts about him, gave an impossible charge of electricity to her heart. 

Being pushed up against a wall, and almost giggling when Andy's cold hands from the date before reached up her shirt, was fantastic. Those first few weeks were filled with showers that April ironed into her mind. That futon Burly took with him was less than cleanly, and April could remember going down on him one day only for Andy to come so hard that she couldn't capture all of him. There was such a bad come stain on the futon that they dumped wine all over it in the hopes that it would mask the white, caking mark. 

"Hey," Andy walked behind her, putting his hands on her sides and crossing over to her stomach. 

He kissed the back of her neck, her shoulder, and moved to her ear where he sucked lightly. "You wanna?" April pushed herself backward into him. 

"Ugh," he grunted, his voice raspy from dehydration and loud with desire.

She remembered this, too. Back when she'd be sitting in the kitchen, dancing lightly to music she put on her iPod those same mornings. The only clothing she'd bother to wear would be socks half-on, the little pink panties that Andy always laughed at when he saw them, and her hair up in a ponytail. Dancing idly to the music, swaying and hopping like an idiot, April could hear him approach her with his loud, clumsy steps that early in the morning.

He'd groan and cup her breasts from behind, kissing her just like now. Before long Andy would be on his knees, behind her, and she'd be bent over the sink in the kitchen unable to speak or think clearly for another few minutes of his mouth. That's what this felt like:

It was like they were young again.

They weren't  _old_ or anything - she wasn't even in her thirties - but April felt an energy between them that for a little while there she worried had been lost. Now, though, she could feel his morning wood hard against her back through the boxers he was wearing. He bit down on her ear a little, muttering something to her, and April put her hands on the metal bank of the sink. Leaning over, looking at him over her shoulder, she only bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

And when he picked her up instead of pushing into her from behind, she was okay with that.

"It's way too cold out here," he mumbled, carrying her bridal style back to the bedroom.

"Well, we can totally keep each other warm," she sat back on the bed on her elbows. She looked down at her chest, nipples hard just from the cold and Andy's eyes latched onto her. "It'll be fun. It'll be like old times."

"Hell yes, it will," he growled before leaping onto the bed.

The springs squeaked just like she would every night - a high pitched ringing from pressure and fantastic release - and when he kissed her shoulder, she gave a slow breath and rolled onto her side. Instead of deflecting him, she just snuggled back into him, Andy's cock hard and thick against her lower back and one of her ass cheeks. She looked back over to him again, and Andy wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her back and her neck, she felt around and slipped him out of his boxers.

He quickly pushed aside her panties, dipping his hand down to her. His fingers merely spread her open and toyed with her for a few seconds. Meanwhile, she arched back away from him as he bit down on the crease of her neck by her shoulder. April's mouth hung open, a small pip of noise falling out when his shaft slid along her labia. She coated him the whole time, the memories and nostalgic sex raining down on her the whole time.

"Babe," she whispered, Andy teasing her lightly, playfully sliding along her with his whole dick. "Babe, you're... I love you."

"Love you too," he answered immediately. His hips thrusted hard, this time pressing his head to forcefully open her up a little. "April, you're amazing. You're so fucking hot."

"Shut up," she said with a blaze in her cheeks, ignoring that when he angled his hips up and pushed into her slowly. "Ugh...  _Andy_. Please."

"Whaddya want?" he grunted, unmoving inside and still pressed into her back. April sat on her side, her legs closed tight to send fantastic pressure to him.

She could feel the efforts paying off. He was hard before, and he always reacted to her like this, but now Andy was an unstoppable force inside of her and she couldn't tell why that was insanely hot. Maybe it was because he was like this around her, and only her. Andy seemed so dumb and aloof about everything, and she half-expected him to be like that in bed. Now he's teasing her pussy with faint circles of his hips, making her whine and beg. 

What an asshole. A loving, amazing kind of guy. Still, dick move Dwyer.

"C'mon babe, just... just  _do it_ ," April hummed, closing her mouth and her eyes. Andy just dropped his head onto her neck, running nose from nape upward.

That sent a terrifying chill up her whole body, April wondering why something so stupid made her drip around his head and almost leak down all of his shaft. "Do what?" he inquired in a low voice, smiling against her shoulder blade.

He kissed her there, quietly and softly. Andy's hands stayed on her stomach before parting and going separate ways. One hand moved up to her breast, pressing nails lightly into her nipple and making her take a deep breath before squealing when his other hand found her clit with the pads of two fingers. Lying on her side, with Andy feeling everything he could possibly touch, she was going to lose her mind.

"Just... do it," she groaned.

"What?" he pressed his fingers against her clit in alternating motions. First his index would press and she'd breathe hard, then his middle finger would circle her gently and April would make that stupid squeaking sound again. "What d'you want me to do?"

"Just fuck me," she groaned, his cock pushing further at that request. April bent her neck back, pushing her ponytail into his face. Still, Andy's hands played simultaneously with her breast and her pussy while he slowly found a rhythm.

"Tell me what you want. Babe, tell me... shit, you feel so fucking good, April. Always, all the time," Andy babbled, pumping at a steady pace in the spooning position. With his flat stomach hitting harder against her back, April felt that in concert with his hands and his biceps tightening hard around her arms. 

She felt constricted, impossibly pleasured, and couldn't remember what her name was the moment he started that damnable fluttering movement of his hand in her panties. Those two fingers slid back and forth, constantly, in repetitive and synchronized - or as best as Andy could manage, which was damn good enough for her - motion with his hips as he pushed further and further. His dick felt immense at the angle, and he was not especially small, but April couldn't help herself anymore.

"Fuck me," she whined.

"Tell me what you want, April," Andy grunted, bucking his hips into her harder.

April felt her whole body shake, her nipple sliding out his fingers when she stretched a bit in response to the instantaneous orgasm. His fingers worked harder then, almost like it was a challenge to get her to come again. Andy readily accepted it, and April couldn't care when he fucked her like this and when she unabashedly screamed for him.

"Fuck me, Andy," she yelled, turning her head to catch his mouth over her shoulder. 

"Mhm," he moaned into her mouth, shaking the bed wildly with more and more force. April stayed still because of Andy's impossible grip around her, his dick sliding against her lips and expanding every inch of her in arousal.

Unattainable arousal, she'd say. April was never, ever dissatisfied with Andy in bed, but she'd never literally begged him for more. She never called out to him like some porn star, yelling and her voice actually shriveling up in her throat when he kept up that rhythm between hands and cock. Whining and moaning from her, interspersed with requests for more. Andy only obliged willingly, and she thanked something that he hadn't come yet. His mouth against her pussy was one thing - he always knew exactly the pace and amount of tongue, lips, and fingers to use - but there was nothing better than this. 

April's back smashed into him again, this time arching because of another rattling orgasm. "Fuck," she groaned, his pounding slowing down. "No, no. Fuck me, Andy. Fuck me. Harder. Just...  _fuck me_."

"Shit," he whispered, immediately finding a new rhythm, probably too fast but - God - April can't think straight because he's lowered himself so that he's fucking up and into her. "April, I love you."

"Mhm," she managed to get out, nodding, and Andy's hands moved to meet at her stomach again. "Uh huh. You... uh huh."

Though she was losing her mind in that position, Andy made it even better when he moved onto his back and lifted her up. Sitting down on his dick, facing away from him and riding him in reverse, April put her hands down on the bed and kept herself steady on him. When she found her balance, and felt like not just sitting there enjoying the slight movements of her own hips moving him around, she pushed against her knees. Slowly, April found a rhythm and moved herself up and down on him.

Riding him, bouncing on his cock, she felt around blindly with her hands until she found his. Grasping them in hers, April moved them to her hips. Holding there, she stopped moving herself and Andy picked up the pace for her - his stomach met her ass in fast, upward thrusts - until she had to bend over a little. The new angle, bent over and sitting on his cock, made April's breath hitch yet again. 

"Tell me what you want," he groaned, squeezing her ass with both hands as he met her again and again. 

She could feel him coming already, but he still asked what she was looking for. With semen spilling out of her cunt, down his shaft and onto his stomach even, she could only yell out in pleasure. That's all she could say, and that's all that mattered. Leaning backward, falling along him, he slipped out and sat long and still fairly hard against her pussy and sticking out between her legs. Another little stream of come fell out of him and trailed down his head, pooling around the bed. 

April bucked her hips slightly, feeling his soaked cock - wet with both of their come, she noted with a brief smile to herself - slide against her lips. Dropping her head on his chest, she kept that going for a moment before she couldn't bear it any longer.

"That's what I want," she said slowly, her words so hard to find when she was almost incapable of breathing through the orgasm.

"Yeah?" he reached his hand between her legs and tapped his shaft, now soft, against her lips before sliding up and down her with fingers again. "Is that what you want?"

"Mhm," April rolled her lips and kept her eyes closed the whole time.

When everything was finished, she felt around her thighs and the come sticking against her felt right. The stain on the sheets was fine, and when she rolled over on him to kiss Andy on the mouth hard it was perfect. Well, almost.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she sat on her knees. 

For a second Andy watched her. April was trying to find the movement in her legs, totally unable to stand after everything that just happened but couldn't quite reach out for it. Breathing hard, she looked down at her soaked panties and laughed. They were the little pink ones. She hadn't noticed what she threw on before going into the kitchen. Now, though, they were stained with a little spot towards her center and there was a whitish stream running from hip to somewhere on her ass. 

"So... you gonna go?" Andy asked, laughing, still watching her.

April continued to appraise her underwear, chuckling softly. "Yeah," she finally stood up, a little shakily at first. "Door's open, you know."

She smirked at him and dropped the underwear to her ankles before kicking them off. Running to the bathroom, she heard the covers shift quickly and those springs squeal to life again. Andy's loud, heavy footfalls bounded after her. Picking her up when he crossed the door, April sat on the sink while the water ran and Andy wouldn't stop kissing her. On the mouth, thankfully. At the moment she was fucked out, and anything else was going to make her sore. That wasn't any fun, especially when they had a shower to enjoy together. 

And they did. April soaked his hand in water and scrubbed him down with soap. White fluff eroded down him, bubbles and white clouds of shampoo falling down his face when he sat under the showerhead. When it was her turn, Andy spent maybe too long washing her and spreading soap between her breasts. When he got down to her legs, Andy's hands felt so soft and smooth that she wondered where he picked something like that up. His fingers walking up her shins as soap washed off of her body felt stupid but amazing at the same time, just like him turning her around and washing her back with that dumb luffa that Leslie gave her.

When they exit the shower, it's like she's never needed to sleep in her whole life. They do go back to bed, though, and when Andy presses into her back again April's face lights up with a devious smile. He's so into her it's insane that she ever believed anything else, and if April could help it she wouldn't ever think of anything but rolling onto him. Straddling him, staring into his eyes as she nodded, she'd never think of anything other than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments = A+


End file.
